


楽しい悲鳴 (Tanoshii Himei: Pleasurable Scream)

by eilonwe



Series: JinxManabu [1]
Category: SCREW (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Chicken, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/pseuds/eilonwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a good idea to play 'Gay Chicken' with someone who's too stubborn to back down...or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	楽しい悲鳴 (Tanoshii Himei: Pleasurable Scream)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I have the utmost respect and admiration for the artists mentioned in this fic. It is a work of fiction and is not meant to reflect upon their personal lives in any way
> 
> This fic features members of the band Screw

 

The entire band had gone out drinking after their live, all concentrating on having a good time and letting the alcohol work its magic to help them mellow out from the rush of adrenalin a live often caused.  Now it was hours later and Jin and Manabu were drunk.  Not quite shit-faced, but certainly not anywhere NEAR a shape to drive.  "Fuuuuuck, I don't wanna go back to my place, I haven't done laundry in ages and I'm sick of my own funk.  Can I crash with you?"  The taller redhead asked.  

"With the money we make,  _why_   haven't you hired a maid yet?  You're disgusting Boo."  A long thin arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close to the taller frame. " Of course you can crash, BAKA." A tall blonde, equally as thin wobbled with the red-head toward the exit to the club.  Clinging drunkenly together, they hailed a cab and soon enough made their way to Jin's small house.  It wasn't much really, a one bedroom house that was barely 900 square feet, But it was _his_ and he was proud of it, the others still lived in condo's or apartments and paid rent.  This was  _his_   house and his rules and he was the king of his tiny castle. 

 They held onto each other for balance as they both tried to struggle out of their shoes. Drunk sighs of relief escaping from both of them when they could finally wiggle their toes in the cool fresh air of the small home.  Jin's cat came to greet them, standing on its tippy toes to rub up against them, it's purr far louder than should come from something so tiny.  Manabu looked down at the small calico.  " I still can't believe you named her 'Uruha'."  

Jin shrugged his shoulders and leaned down to scratch her head. "She's just as delicate and gracefully beautiful as he is, I think it's a compliment!"  

Manabu chuckled under his breath.  "And you call yourself straight..." 

They made their way to Jin's living room and fell onto the couch.  "Now what are we gonna do?  I don't wanna watch a movie.  We're drunk enough we probably shouldn't be drinking anymore.  Wanna listen to music?  Maybe we can play a game..."  Manabu said, brushing his bright auburn hair out of his face. Jin nodded at his suggestion and carefully extricated himself from the soft cushions of the couch, wobbling over to his entertainment center.  With a small grunt of accomplishment he managed to hit the button that would turn on his cd player.  It started emitting a mix of Japanese rock songs. 

 "There, I've provided music, YOU provide the game.  What are we playing?"  Jin plopped back down upon the couch. Manabu seemed to think very hard about it for a few minutes and then a downright evil grin appeared on his face, which was somewhat marred by the cuteness of his smile. He scooted closer to Jin, turning until he was facing him.  

"I know what we can play.  Gay chicken." 

Jin scoffed.  "How are  _we_   supposed to play 'Gay chicken'?  I've already kissed you.  On stage, and you moaned like a fuckin' whore.  It's not gay chicken if one of us, in spite of claiming to be straight, friggin' _likes_ kissing boys." 

 Manabu smirked. " Man, fuck you. I _am_ straight, but give yourself **credit** okay. You're kind of a fuckin' amazing kisser.  Even   _your_ arrogant ass has to admit that much.  I might be straight, but you know there's more to 'Gay Chicken' than just kissing. There's like you know, touching and blow jobs and getting fucked in the ass. first one to cave ..... um... " Manabu thought about it.  "mmmmmm .....first one to cave becomes the other's slave for one month, completely subservient to any deviant desire the other requires of them. AND they have to wear a collar." 

 Jin quirked an eyebrow at him, " Those are awfully high stakes, Boo.  Are you sure you're willing to risk MY cock in your ass?.  You'd look pretty in my collar. I'd even get you a little bell."  

Manabu flipped him the finger.  "As if,fucker. Try me, I dare you.  You'll squeal and cry uncle the first time your nuts get touched."

Jin growled "Fine, come here."

Manabu looked warily at him but leaned closer.  Long fingers gripped his red hair tight and pulled him into a crushing kiss.  When Manabu gasped in surprise, a soft hot tongue invaded his mouth and he whimpered in delight.  Manabu might consider himself quite straight but he fucking loved kissing Jin.  Jin released him, panting lightly against his now kiss-swollen lips.  "I win the first round, your turn" 

 Manabu licked his lips and thought about what might come next.  What kind of taboo 'gay' thing would he be willing to do?  Looking down into Jin's lap an idea came to him.  He grinned evilly and placed his hands on Jin's bared thighs, teasing the garters before following them up, up , up, until his fingers slid beneath Jin's skirt and boyshorts panties.  He could feel the tips of his fingers caressing Jin's overly heated genitals.  Jin's breath hitched and his grip on Manabu's hair tightened. Manabu licked his lips "You're turn". 

The thing about 'Gay Chicken' was that each round amped things up.  If you started with a kiss, and the other person accepted it than the next round was maybe touching something.  Each round the next person had to perform an act even gayer: ie more homosexual than the next.  There were arguments about who was the winner of such encounters. If anyone at any point refused to continue than the other was considered the victor.  But the ultimate victory (or some very homophobic people might consider it the ultimate loser)  in 'Gay Chicken' of course was the person who was willing to be the  _recipient_  of anal intercourse.   The 'catcher' if you will. It was of course the _least_ heterosexual thing a person could do. 'Gay chicken' was more of a game of testing your pride, and courage, than a commentary on your perceived sexuality.  

Manabu hadn't quite touched his genitals so Jin felt safe in simply carrying it a slight step forward from that.  The alcohol in his blood stream effectively squashing any attempts to logically talk him out of this silly game.  

Jin looked at his opponent.  In this light Manabu looked kind of drunk and debauched.  He too wore a miniskirt sans garters and Jin had no idea what kind of underwear the other was wearing, if he had any on at all.  Manabu was almost as sex-crazed as Byou.  Jin wouldn't be surprised if Manabu was going scottish beneath his skirt.  Taking a deep breath, and furling his drunk brow in concentration he placed his hands resolutely on Manabu's milky soft thighs.  That's the first thought that registered to him, how smooth and soft the skin was there.  Then he slid his hands slowly upwards, watching himself as he did so.  His hands stopped at the hemline, his thumbs lightly caressing beneath the hem and he both heard and _felt_ Manabu hitch a sigh.  He smirked to himself in triumph.  Slowly he crept upward under the snug hem of the pleather skirt that made his fingers press more firmly into the warm hidden flesh. Manabu shifted his thighs unconsciously further apart as Jin's warm and calloused hands climbed higher and higher.  At last Jin reached a juncture that he was sure was Manabu's pelvis, his right thumb brushing something firm and plump beneath a lacy fabric. 

 His right hand moved and his fingers gently teased over the swollen shaft, causing Manabu to whimper.  He hooked his index finger beneath the lace fabric and pulled, guaranteeing that if it was a thong it was now firmly wedged in the crack of Manabu's ass.  A small revenge for making him play this game.  His reward was a lewd moan from Manabu's lips and he had to look at the other.  Manabu's face was flush, and he chewed furiously on his lower lip.  Jin smirked to himself before continuing with his torment.  His fingers underneath the fabric slid under Manabu's surprisingly warm yet silky soft shaft and he used his thumb to press the rough lace against it.  Lazily he scraped the lace across Manabu with enough friction that soon enough he could tell the fabric was slightly moist and Manabu's shaft almost fully hard under his teasing caress.  " Jesus,Boo, if that's all it takes to get you hard, you must jizz yourself all the time.  What's your record, 80 seconds?  I can fuck for 2 hours even _after_ I cum."  Jim was rather proud of himself for that. It was a quirk of his that never failed to please his lovers. 

 Manabu held a death grip on the couch and forced himself not buck up against the delirious friction now stroking him.  It was one of his guilty pleasures, he liked wearing women's lace thongs.  Liked the special friction the lace could provide against his genitals when he was dancing around on stage.  It was a secretly sinful grope that only he knew about but which helped to fuel his music. Manabu let out a frustrated sigh.  " Dude I was drunk and kinda horny _before we started_.  Now you're stroking my dick, sue me if it fuckin' _feels good_ okay?  And I'm not a fuckin' 2 minute wonder, dickwad.  I can rock it tantric if I wanna."  Jin scoffed a plainly disbelieving sound.

 Removing his hands from beneath Manabu's skirt he stood up and started to undo his skirt.  "Woah, wait a minute man, what the fuck?"  Manabu asked. 

Jin grinned at him evilly.  " I basically just gave you a hand job, so... You owe me a blow job.  Lick those lips precious, Daddy Jin's about to give you a nice hot sausage to suck on."

Manabu made an 'ick' face and visibly gagged.  "Well, can you go wash it off first? I don't want to taste your piss. And where's your liquor? I need some fortification if I'm gonna contemplate the idea of your dick getting anywhere near my mouth."

Jin laughed at Manabu's reaction.  He had to give him props, he hadn't immediately chickened out, he'd just set conditions.  "Sure I'll wash it, Hell I'll even scrub my ballsack and asshole _just for you_.  Not that you're going to get a piece of it, but I'll wash it squeaky clean just the same.  Booze is in the cabinet but I'm a little sparse.  Tequila and Bourbon only I think." 

Manabu flipped him the bird. " Bourbon it is, Tequila and cock sounds like an episode of projectile vomiting just waiting to happen." 

Jin laughed. "Suit yourself"  then wandered down the hall to the bathroom. Manabu had made a reasonable request.  And in truth his cock was a traitorous bastard, it wanted a blow job and with that greedy little need in mind, Manabu's plush lips began to look more and more inviting.  In the bathroom he shucked his knee-high stockings, garters, boyshorts and skirt.  it left him with a tight little leather shirt that ended mere inches below his nipples and left a good expanse of abdomen exposed.  Now that he was nude from practically his nipples down, he thought the skimpy shirt made him look even more depraved than usual.  He soaped a washcloth generously and gave himself a good scrub, washing everything from his bellybutton to his knees so roughly that his pale skin was almost pink when was done.  The rough scrubbing though brought the blood to the surface, and it made his skin feel even more sensitive than it had been all day.  Giving himself a calming stroke, he headed back for the living room.

Manabu knew that if he did this, _really did this_ , shit would escalate.  But he was often taunted as the _least manly_ man of the band, and fuck if he was going to back out now.  It was a matter of drunken pride.  If Jin could push a boundary then Manabu could go further.  But he had never looked at a cock and thought  _"gee I'd like to suck that like a tootsie-roll pop"_   Even now the very idea of it made him want to gag. Hell, he didn't even like performing oral on women and he was straight.  But he'd received blow-jobs in the past and knew what felt good to him.  He could imagine he was giving himself head, Do all the things he often wished a chick would do, but didn't.  He could do this, he  _would_  do this.  But fair was fair.  If he did this, then Jin would be obliged to return the 'favor' and if he'd demanded that Jin wash his junk then it only stood the course that Manabu scrub good too. With that in mind, he headed to the kitchen and found a clean dishcloth and used the antibacterial handsoap to scrub up.  He too had opted to strip from the waist down, (great minds think alike after all) though this left him in naught but a tiny black half corset that left his arms and tummy bare. He felt it made him look a bit like some dominatrix or maybe a sex slave, depending on how you gauged his sultry gaze.  

 Mission accomplished, Manabu grabbed two glasses and returned the living room to find the booze.  He'd been bent over, ass-in-air when Jin sauntered back in.  Jin had to admit, that for a dude, Manabu had a womanly ass.  It was plump and his hips were curvy. Too bad a bit of his teabag could be seen dangling down.  Jin took a seat in one of the loveseat chairs and spread his legs.  After a moment he reached over and snagged a pillow from the couch and tossed it on the floor between his feet. He cleared his throat and threw a smirking glance at Manabu's 'full-moon' view.  "I've slaved all day at the live, I deserve some compensation.  Come service me, woman!"  

 Manabu could hear the sarcasm in Jin's voice and chose to ignore it.  Grabbing the bourbon he turned around with a small growl in his voice.  "I ain't your woman, bitch.  Watch your mouth"  Nevertheless, Manabu poured them each a hefty shot and handed Jin his.  He quaffed his own with a bit of a cough then poured himself another shot. Downing that one too he walked closer to Jin, and noted the pillow on the floor.  "Just how long have you wanted to get me on my knees?  You seem far too prepared for this."  

Jin shrugged.  " If you're willing to man up and suck my cock, the least I can do is make it comfortable for you. Unless you're a closet masochist then you can kneel on the bare floor if it'll make you happy." 

Manabu considered the situation, then picked up the bottle of bourbon. No way in hell was he getting on his knees. "Well if you want me to be  _comfortable_ , then you'll spread yourself out on the bed.  No way in **hell** I'm getting on my knees for this shit. I'm no one's submissive." 

Jin quirked his eyebrow at the comment.  Manabu was in a river of denial if he thought he wasn't submissive.  EVERYONE knew that was in his nature.  But now was not the time to wound the man's pride, not when there was a blow-job at stake. "As you wish, lead the way kitten".  

Manabu snarled at him.  "Kitten?"  

Jin smirked and stood up, and pulled Manabu's head down toward him.  Kissing him lightly on the lips he whispered. "yeah, Sex Kitten."  

Manabu bit his lower lip. "I'm a rabbit, not a cat."  Jin laughed at him, though he'd shivered when Manabu had tugged at his lip. Something in the playful nip went straight to his cock.

 "Oh so you scream when you orgasm and then pass out?  This I gotta see."  

Manabu looked at him confused.  "I have no idea what you just said, and who says I'm gonna cum?  You're awfully confident for a straight man."  

Jin placed a finger under Manabu's chin. "Oh you'll scream for me Boo, you'll most  _definitely_  scream, but in the best way." Manabu shivered under the intensity of Jin's gaze.  The innuendo in Jin's deep threat making his cock stir. 

Jin almost laughed at the pole-axed look on Manabu's face, but didn't. Instead he turned and grabbed Manabu's hand, tugging him toward his bedroom.  "You're in luck because I changed the sheets today."  

Manabu smirked at him. "Why 'cause you wet the bed again?"  

Jin returned his sneer with one of his own.  "Yeah, a wet dream.  You were tied to my bed with a pony tail dangling from a plug in your ass and you were begging me to fuck you unconscious".  Jin was tugged to a halt. He turned to glance at Manabu, whose face was beet red.  

_" Dude, Seriously?"_

Jin broke out laughing. " No, not seriously.  Geez Boo, we're playing 'Gay Chicken', It's not 'Gay Chicken' if one of us is actually Gay."  Jin thumped Manabu on the tip of his nose. "Get your  _head_  .. " Jin poked the head of Manabu's penis " Out of my ass and pay attention."

 Jin crawled onto his bed and lay back, legs spread in a lewd display of his generous half-chubby.  He was well endowed no doubt, and he had few lovers who could swallow him to the hilt.  He was curious how much Manabu would be able to take before he chickened out, and if he'd get more than an 8 second ride.  Jin smiled at him perversely and gripped himself in his hand, holding it up for Manabu. "Want a lollipop little girl?"  

Manabu crawled up onto the bed and settled onto his tummy between Jin's legs.  Now that he was this close to it, it looked kind of scary and interesting at the same time.  He'd never really paid attention to the shape and texture of another man's cock.  Jin's was cut, with a large mushroom head and lots of swollen veins.  Licking his lips he took a small mouthful of bourbon and held the burning liquid on his tongue as he leaned up to deposit the bottle on the nightstand near Jin's head.  Leaning back down he gripped Jin's swollen shaft in his hand and let the now warmed alcohol drizzle out his mouth and over Jin's cock. Jin let out a gasp at the warm liquid spilling over him. "Well, you know I like my booze. It's bound to be more palatable if you taste like good bourbon and not sweaty cock"  Manabu muttered before taking a deep breath and opening his mouth.

 The bourbon had done a good job of numbing his tongue a little, so at first there really wasn't any taste unpleasant or otherwise when Manabu took the head of Jin's shaft into his mouth.  At first he just sat there, letting it sink in.  The weight and heat of the silky shaft and how it felt to be there in his mouth.  Deciding that it wasn't exactly an _unpleasant_ feeling he gently began treating it like a tootsie-roll pop.  He licked and rolled the thick mushroom head around his tongue, teasing the ridge just under the head very lightly with his teeth. The lewd moans and soft curses that began to fall from Jin's mouth gave him courage and he just closed his eyes and concentrated on exploring the expanse of flesh that was currently at his mercy. 

 He imagined all the things that felt nice when he got head and lined up a plan in his mind of things he would try.  He added a little suction to his mouth, which pulled another curse from Jin's lips and awarded him with fingers that slid against his scalp in a delicious way.  Humming his delight at the inadvertent reward, He took a deep breath through his nose and relaxed his jaw before pressing down down down, letting Jin's stiffened shaft slide further and further down his throat.  Just as he felt himself almost gag he stopped, Letting himself just acclimate to the intrusion then he backed off.  He did it again, just as slowly in spite of the tugs to his hair which he enjoyed far too much but ignored. Eventually he could take no more and with a triumphant grin around the flesh currently lodged far past his gag-reflex (and where the fuck had it gone anyway?  Just when he needed it, it left).  He'd managed to swallow Jin all the way to his pubes which were now tickling his nose.  He backed off lest he sneeze and accidentally bite Jin's dick off.  That was definitely one of those drunk accidents you didn't forgive. EVER.

 With greater confidence he then began to bob his head up and down, now somewhat enjoying himself since he'd been able to prove to himself,and now to Jin as well, that he wasn't chickenshit. 

 Jin muttered a curse when Manabu took his head into his mouth.  Those plump lips looked far too sinful wrapped as they were around his quickly hardening cock.  He was shocked at the seemingly natural talent Manabu had for giving head and it was all he could do not to thrust up and just start fucking the hell out of his bandmates mouth.  His eyes crossed though and he had to grip his pillow tight when Manabu slowly, ever so fucking slowly, began to deep throat him.  The feeling of being lodged to the hilt in that hot cavern was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Throaty moans and whimpers left his mouth in the most lewd display of ecstasy.  In no time it seemed Manabu was bobbing faster and deeper than he would have ever given the man credit for.  He was a fucking God of blow-jobs.  All too soon, Jin could feel that special tension begin to fill his balls and he knew that he was close.  He pushed at Manabu's shoulder, trying to push him off his cock.  "mmm..nng.. mother of.. fuuuuck .. Boo..  Boo! You gotta stop man, I'm about to cum."

 Manabu pulled off Jin's wet shaft, a string of saliva continuing to connect his lips to Jin's straining shaft that was now flushed with blood.  He looked at Jin's cock, and up at Jin flushed and shaking with desire.  "Do you wanna cum?" Manabu asked quietly. 

Jin looked annoyed and somewhat desperate."I'm a guy, what do you think?"  

Manabu nodded to him and shrugged his shoulders. "If I swallow, you swallow."  Then before Jin could reply, Manabu took him in his mouth again.  If you had asked Manabu why he had continued to suck Jin off, knowing his friend was close to cumming, he would have told you he didn't quite know.  Part of him thought that Jin deserved better than a half-assed blow job.  He was a man of pride after all, if he was gonna give head he was going to do it right.  And part of him was curious what Jin's cum would taste like.

Jin had been so close before Manabu pulled off, that his sudden return shocked him.  He could do nothing but lay back and let his body catapult its way to orgasm.  When it finally took him, he still tried to shove Manabu away.  Most of his girlfriends didn't even swallow, there was no way he was going to force Manabu to do that, no matter what stupid games they were playing.  But Manabu was apparently resolute and the death-grip suction he had on his cock prevented from dislodging himself from the other's mouth completely.  As it was, when he came, just the head of his cock was left in Manabu's mouth, the perfect position to splash his passion across Manabu's tongue and down his talented throat. 

 Manabu could tell when Jin was about to cum, He'd felt the other's balls draw up under his chin, and he'd felt a kind of pulsing in his dick just as he felt a hand trying to push him away as a gutteral curse erupted loudly from Jin.  Hot creamy liquid pulsed in streams across his tongue, tickling the back of his throat as he tried to swallow it all down. He was pleasantly surprised at the taste.  Jin's cum was salty, a little sweet and a little umami all at the same time.  He pulled up off of Jin's cock and looked down at it curiously.  "fuck man, I can't fucking believe you swallowed! "  Jin sounded awed, and kind of sated.  

His voice was roughened from all the girly moans he'd emitted in the face of Manabu's new found talent. "And I can't believe you're sweet."  

Jin looked at him confused. "huh?"

Manabu pointed to Jin's deflated cock.  "You're cum, it's a little sweet.  Must be all those chick drinks you drink" 

Jin gave him an odd look." So you're saying our cum tastes like what we drink? I've never heard that before." 

Manabu nodded his head.  "Yeah, my girlfriend told me once that I taste better when I drink pineapple juice.  I didn't argue with her, if it got me head, pineapples were on the menu.  But I did notice she sucked me off more often after that.  Didn't think anything of it until now." Manabu crawled up and laid down next to Jin.  He leaned over and kissed Jin on the mouth, shoving his tongue inside.  

Jin pushed him away and sputtered, wiping his lips in horror. "motherfuck man you've got my cum in your mouth. eewwww!" 

Manabu just laughed.  "Well you're gonna have _my cum_ in your mouth soon, so it shouldn't matter.  This way you can see whose tastes better - yours or mine." 

Jin laid back and whined.  "awww... man.  I really have to?"  

Manabu nodded. "It's that or you're my slave for a month and you'll _still_ have to suck it and swallow, on your knees. This way it's a possibility you'll only have to do it once." 

Jin stuck his tongue out at the other. "I hate you. Are you _sure_ you're not a closet homosexual and you're just using this as an opportunity to molest me with impunity?" 

Manabu rolled his eyes, "I swear to you Jin, I have never in my life desired cock.  I'm very much a fan of hot wet pussy and small tits. Here, I'll even make it easy for you. "  Manabu reached up and stuffed a few more pillows under Jin's head, propping up his upper body.  Then Manabu climbed up until he was kneeling by Jin's head.  He grabbed his cock and tapped the head against Jin's lips.  "Just open up and relax, I promise to fuck your mouth gently.  You are a virgin after all."  

Jin moved his head away and made a face.  Eyeing Manabu with a resentful glare he asked.  "Did dribbling bourbon on it really help?"  He sounded worried.  

Manabu nodded.  "Yeah, I think it did.  I held it in my mouth for a minute so that it kind of numbed my taste buds before I dribbled it on you.  It gave my brain a chance to stop thinking about the fact that there was a fucking cock in my mouth, without being gagged by any possible weird flavor.  After that, it wasn't that bad. I'm not saying I loved it, but... I'm not saying I wouldn't ever do it again for you either."  Manabu blushed a little.  He wasn't sure what that said about his sexuality, the fact that he hadn't been completely grossed out about giving head. He didn't think he'd ever be one to volunteer to blow some stranger, but if _**Jin**_ were to ask, he'd consider it.  It wouldn't be an immediate 'fuck no'. 

 

Jin reached over and chugged a quick few swallows of bourbon before taking a mouthful and letting sit there as Manabu had done.  If one of the least manly members of their band could man-up and do this, then so could he.  A small part of him was grateful Manabu was less-endowed than himself.  Sighing he finally turned his head, letting his lips just rest against the hot tender tip of Manabu's cock.  With a small nod of resolution he opened his mouth and leaned forward slightly letting the head of Manabu's cock slip into his mouth.  The hot flesh actually felt kind of nice against his tongue.  Not as nice as Manabu's tongue, but nice. He swallowed the mouthful of booze, causing him to involuntarily swallow around Manabu's cock.  He heard a low moan come from the other.  He tried to remember what Manabu had done and repeat it.  He explored the head of Manabu's smaller cock.  Manabu was uncircumcised so there was a little fold of skin just beyond Manabu's head for his tongue to explore.  Manabu trembled and mewled when he did that, so he imagined that it must feel nice.  He raised a hand and rested it on Manabu's hip for leverage as he began to bob his mouth up and down on Manabu's cock.  Surprised at how easily it slid across his tongue and down his throat.  He would be the first to admit he had no gag reflex, and had often grossed out his friends by deep-throating kielbasa. It was just a party trick, but today it paid off. What Manabu lacked in thickness he made up for in length, easily outdoing Jin's shaft by a good 1 1/2 inches.  And Jin took him all, swallowing against the first two inches of the hot swollen shaft lodged in his throat.  He was rather grateful that Manabu trimmed the hedges. He'd have to remember to start doing that, it was a definite perk when giving head and he always a thoughtful lover.  

 The mewls and loud cries that erupted from Manabu made him want to laugh. He'd always pictured Manabu as being a very vocal lover and he was right. There would never be any doubt as to whether Manabu was having a good time.  It made him wonder who was louder during sex, Manabu or his girlfriend. He knew that current challenge meant that he had to swallow when Manabu came.  That meant that Manabu didn't have to warm him before the event, but he kind of hoped the taller man would.  Manabu's hips rocked forward in time with his own movements and together they managed a steady rhythm that simulated good sex, not too fast not too slow, but nice and steady.  As heavy as Manabu's breathing was and from the sounds he made Jin didn't think he'd last very long.

 Manabu mewled, and moaned and cried out.  Jin's mouth was godly on his cock, and no one had _ever_ been able to swallow him whole like that.  And Jin was right, he most definitely screamed. But Manabu had always been a very vocal lover, could never keep quiet during sex not even during masturbation.  Manabu rocked his hips and fucked Jin's sinful mouth with unabashed pleasure and debauchery. It could have been minutes or an hour, the heavenly event was timeless. Eventually the pleasure coiled up inside of him and could feel himself trembling, close to releasing. He gripped the base of his cock to prevent Jin from sucking  him too deeply and panted Jin's name. "Jin.. ah... fuuuuck.... gonna... soon.... soon... NOW!"  He grunted as he tried to give Jin a few seconds warning in case the other wanted to chicken out and pull off.  But Jin had his eyes closed in concentration, and he wasn't even sure if the other had heard his words because he didn't cease the rhythm of his head.  When Manabu came it was with a sharp buck of his hips, that forced his knuckles to rap sharply against Jin's lips and he pulsed and pulsed his hot passion into Jin's waiting mouth. 

 

A part of Jin appreciated that Manabu had fisted himself, limiting how much of his shaft Jin could take just before He came.  But when Manabu had thrust forward harshly at the last moment, the crush of his knuckles against Manabu's lips was almost painful.  He barely had time to register the pain before a hot creamy liquid was pulsing into his mouth and he knew that this must be Manabu's cum.  He swallowed reflexively, trying to analyze the taste.  Manabu was right, it did taste just slightly salty-sweet like kettle corn and something else he couldn't identify.  Like for Manabu, it wasn't a flavor that was revolting nor was the act itself.

 

Pulling back he let Manabu's cock slip from his mouth and wiped his lips.  He was shocked when Manabu lifted his chin and leaned down to capture his lips in a heated kiss.  Manabu possessed his mouth with a dominance that surprised him.  They tangled their tongues together, exchanging the flavor of each other's release, bourbon, and their own unique flavors. When the kiss ended they were both panting and half hard again. Manabu ran a thumb across Jin's swollen lips.  "Not as bad as you thought?" he asked.  Jin shook his head no.  Manabu tapped his shoulder, "roll over it's my turn". 

 

Jin looked at him dubiously.  They'd already taken this way farther than he ever expected them to.  What could possibly be next?  There was no way that he was drunk enough to contemplate cock + ass right now. Manabu must have seen the look on his face because he traced a finger along Jin's jaw line. "Trust me dude, it's nothing scary for you and I think you'll like it. Now roll over and assume the position."  Manabu gave him a soft drunk smile.  Jin thought about it, and his alcohol hazed mind told him that no matter what, Manabu was still his best friend and wouldn't hurt him.  He sighed and rolled over, hugging his pillows to his chest with his pert ass in the air.  

He grumbled. "I'd better not regret this, Boo."  

Manabu ran a hand across Jin's back, drawing lazy circles across his buttocks as he shuffled to kneel behind him and waited for the other to relax some.  Leaning over, Manabu placed a kiss between Jin's shoulder blades.  The soft kiss, made Jin gasp and Manabu smiled.  "See -  nothing to be afraid of.. trust me" Soft kiss after soft kiss made a slow line down Jin's spine, while those maddening fingers kept drawing circles on his ass.  It was oddly relaxing and Jin felt his eyes close with a sigh of contentment. Barely a murmur escaped him when a soft kiss was placed to the top of the crack of his ass.  Manabu's fingers turned to palms that gently kneaded the pert mounds of flesh as he continued to kiss Jin's crack softly occasionally giving him a little lick that caused a pleased little sigh to escape from his lips.  Before long Jin was rocking his body slightly and Manabu knew that he was relaxed enough to maybe not freak out about what Manabu planned next.  He'd had girlfriend do this to him once, and had been surprised at how fucking good it had felt.  Of course, when he thought about it later, it freaked him out so much that he had liked it, that he had never let her do it again.  

 

Spreading Jin's cheeks he peered at the puckered flesh hidden there.  He breathed a sigh of relief that it appeared to be clean.  Leaning forward he stroked his tongue along the puckered flesh, causing a surprised gasp to come from Jin. He continued to lick at Jin's entrance lathing and rubbing it with his tongue, occasionally flicking it quickly with the tip of his tongue, enjoying the soft mewls that came from his friend.   "FUCK that feels nice.  It shouldn't feel that nice, but goddamn I'll pay you not stop"  

Manabu grinned in triumph, and continued to tease Jin's hole before gently pressing the tip of his tongue against the knot and breaching that virginal space.  He moved his head gently tongue fucking Jin, and the other broke down in the most beautiful pleasured sobs.  When Jin began begging "please, oh please, oh please, god Boo.. please.." he stopped.  Sucking his thumb into his mouth he moistened it.  Gently he rubbed it across Jin's sensitized entrance and leaned up to once again kiss Jin between the shoulder blades. 

 

Softly Manabu whispered into his back. "Do you want me to stop?"  Jin turned his head and looked at Manabu, tears of vulnerability shining in his eyes. A barely whispered "no" left his lips and Manabu gave him a soft smile.  He leaned up and gave Jin a soft kiss.

"I'll be gentle, I promise okay?" Manabu reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of Jin's eyes.  

"I trust you" Jin softly said.

Manabu petted his head and spoke softly again.  "Where do you keep your lube and condoms?"

Jin answered "In the nightstand"  Manabu got up to retrieve the required items and placed them near Jin's knees.  He once again began to kiss a slow line down Jin's spine, while his fingers once again drew circles and spirals on Jin's buttocks, calming him, relaxing him, soothing his fears.  

Manabu popped the cap on the lube and felt Jin jump. "Shhh.... nothings gonna happen yet. I'm just getting prepared okay?"  He felt him relax back down.  He knelt back down and began once more to lick at Jin's entrance tongue-fucking him until Jin's once again whispering his shamed pleas. 

 

Squirting some lube on his hand, he made sure to coat three of his fingers liberally with lube.  He ran one slicked finger across Jin's entrance and felt him tense once again. "I'll warn you when I'm going to something, so try to relax. I'm going to press a finger into you. It's not much bigger than my tongue and my tongue felt nice didn't it?"  

Jin trembled but uttered a soft "yes".  

With gentle ease Manabu pressed one long slender finger to Jin's entrance until Jin relaxed and the tip slipped in.  He waited for Jin to calm, surprised that Jin's body had not immediately rejecting the intrusion.  Gently he pressed forward, again encountering some sort of barrier but just stayed there, providing gentle but steady pressure to it.  After a moment he felt that inner sphincter also relax and he slid his finger in to the hilt.  Not once did Jin cry out in pain, though the sigh that fell from his lips when his finger was sunk to the hilt sounded like a pleased one. Gently he started stroking his finger in and out of Jin's hole, enjoying the soft huffs and sighs that told him Jin was enjoying the invasion. 

 

"You feel warm and soft Jin.  Does my finger feel nice?  Is there any pain?"  Manabu asked softly.

 Jin answered him in a soft voice.  "You feel nice, Boo. No, there's no pain.  I thought this was supposed to hurt?  How do you know how to do this if you're straight?"  Jin asked and it was a legitimate question.

Manabu chuckled softly. "One of my girlfriends was into kinky shit and wanted me to fuck her in the ass.  I did some research because I didn't think women took it in the ass like men do and I didn't want to hurt her. Turns out the mechanics are the same though.  The rectum isn't really meant for sex, but with the right preparation it can accommodate things you know?"  Jin nodded his head yes, he'd never had anal sex with any of his girlfriends and had never even wanted to.

 

"Are you ready for more Jin?  We can stop here if you'd like."  Jin nibbled on his fingers cutely.  "um.. no... I think I'm okay, we can go on."

Manabu nodded. "I'm going to gently press another finger in, it's going to stretch you and it might be a little uncomfortable at first.  I'll stop and give you some time to relax and adjust okay?  If it's hurts too much though, let me know and we'll stop okay?  I want to make you feel nice, not hurt you."  

Jin reached up and gripped his pillow tight. "Okay then, I'm ready, I think"

Manabu pulled his finger almost all the way out then gently pressed the second finger next to the first.  Once again he just pressed a gentle steady pressure against Jin's entrance until he felt the sphincter relax then pressed further in.  The second barrier was more resistant and he knew he'd have to apply more pressure.  He heard Jin gasp and stilled his hand. "Are you okay?" Manabu asked.  

"It ... burns a little, but not real bad. I'm okay" 

Manabu nodded and finally pushed past the final barrier.  Slowly he seated his fingers to the hilt, feeling Jin's body spasm gently around his intrusion as it tried to adjust to the larger penetration. Eventually he noticed that Jin's white-knuckle grip on his pillow relaxed. "Are you ready for me to move?"  

 

Jin nodded. "yeah, it doesn't really burn anymore, Just kind of .. tingles?"  

Manabu took his cue and slowly began fingering Jin, twisting his wrist gently and curling his fingers slightly searching for that spot they'd all heard about and which gay men spread their legs for. He was encouraged when Jin began to rock back against his hand, taking charge a bit of his own pleasure.  Small whimpers fell from Jin's lips, and he knew he'd found the right spot when his fingers brushed something slightly firm and spongy inside of Jin and the other cried out sharply and grabbed onto the head board as if his life depended on it.

 Manabu laughed softly "I think I found your g-spot, man"  

Jin just cursed and whimpered and started rocking harder back on Manabu's hand as he sought to brush that special place inside Jin.  Soon enough, he was finger fucking Jin at a good pace and with almost no resistance.  "Are you ready for a third finger?  You'll need at least that much if you think you're going to want um.. _real intercourse_ and not the debauchery of my hand."

  

Jin scrabbled at the headboard, his body overriding his mind as it took it's pleasure of Manabu's hand and sought to make him prod his prostate repeatedly.  He couldn't _believe_ how needy his ass felt, or a how fucking _good_ Manabu's long long fingers felt inside of him.  But he knew he wanted more, _needed_  more than those 2 fingers could provide. "Please, Boo.  I need more, I think I need more than this.  Please."

 Manabu rubbed the small of Jin's back soothing him.  "It's okay Jin, I'll take care of you." 

There was almost not resistance to his third finger, so needy was Jin's body for the dark pleasure it had been introduced to.  The only reaction was a soft hiss from Jin, followed by a low moaned "fuuuuuck..."  

Manabu smirked.  "Soon, baby I promise.  Very soon. You'll be screaming my name as I fuck you into oblivion." 

Jin started laughing, rocking himself back harshly against Manabu's hand. "Bring it on hotshot, I'd like to you try"  Manabu gave Jin's ass an appreciative squeeze and removed his hand, reaching for the lube and a condom to sheathe his straining erection. 

 

As he was tearing open the wrapper, He heard his name.  Jin spoke hesitantly. " Boo? I'm scared.  What if the condom hurts?  I'm clean and so are you.  Do you mind ... maybe not using one?"  

Having unprotected sex in this day and age was just suicidal, especially when you were a celebrity and were exposed to numerous chances to not only get laid but get royally screwed as well.  But their management forced all members of all bands under their label to get regularly tested for STD's so as to ensure that infections were treated promptly, and precautions could be taken if one of them _had_ contracted one of the viral infections that couldn't be cured like hepatitis, herpes, or HIV.

 But Jin was right, they were both clean, and so there should be no harm in having unprotected sex with each other.

Manabu looked at the condom in his hand and at the vulnerable trusting look on Jin's face and made his decision.  "If it was anyone else but you, I'd insist on it.  But this is your first time and I want you to be comfortable and enjoy yourself, so... okay.  Just give me a minute to lube up." 

 Manabu squirted a generous amount of the gel on his heated shafted, sighing as the cool liquid quickly warmed on his heated flesh.  Taking the tube, he also pressed the tip of it to Jin's entrance and squeezed a generous amount inside, before dropping it within reach.  He scooted forward and pressed the head of his penis against Jin's entrance, just touching his heated flesh there. 

"Are you ready Jin?  Are you sure this is what you want,  _me inside of you?"_

Jin answered by pressing back with a needy moan as he pressed himself back onto Manabu's shaft.  "aahhh... fuck that feels good.  So warm... " Jin murmurred.  

Manabu chewed his bottom lip and steadied Jin's hips limiting his movements for the moment.  Slowly he sunk into that impossibly hot, soft, tight cavern until he was seated fully.  Moaning loudly, Manabu leaned over to look Jin deep in the eyes.  "Fuck Jin, your ass feels better than any pussy I've ever been in, EVER, and I haven't even started to move. I might not be gay, but damn Jin, just.. _damn._  Anytime you wanna fuck, I'm your cock." 

 Jin chuckled.  "Bitch, shut up and fuck me already"  

 

Manabu leaned up and pulled back, before rocking forward again.  The pace was slow and gentle, both of them savoring the myriad of sensations and emotions that came with the realization that Manabu was currently buried hilt-deep in Jin's ass - and they were _both_ loving it. Manabu strove to angle his thrusts so that he could brush against that magic button his fingers had found and was rewarded for his efforts and Jin began getting very very vocal.  "ah GOD... Boo, Boo... right there, oh fuck.. ah.."

 

Manabu picked up the pace, loving the pleasured screams that were ripped from Jin's throat every time a hard thrust rubbed his prostate.  He could feel the tingle in his balls that told him soon he would come.  "Jin.. baby, I'm close.  Do you want me to pull out or..."  Manabu was willing to give him a choice. He might have wanted unprotected sex, but that didn't mean he would want Manabu to release inside of him.  

Jin cried out, so close to cumming himself. "No!... No.. Boo...don't stop... don't stop... ah fuck.. cum... CUM..." He couldn't finish the sentence but Manabu understood the permission.  With a few more hard thrusts, Manabu cried out and came so hard he saw stars.  Spurt after seemingly endless spurt streamed from his cock to bathe Jin's inside with his salty-sweet offering.  The few extra-hard thrusts to his prostate combined with the hot caress of Manabu's release was enough to rip his orgasm from him.  Jin came with a loud scream that sent his whole body into shivers and he just collapsed unable to support his own upper body.  

With a quivering voice Jin spoke. " Holy fuck, Boo... you won.  Hands down.  Best fuck I've ever had.  mmmm. But now my ass is beginning to feel kind of sore. Can you get off me now?"  

Manabu gently removed himself and brushed a gentle finger across Jin's abused entrance.  He wouldn't be surprised if Jin felt horrible tomorrow and couldn't sit right. 

 

Manabu crawled up and lay down beside Jin, cradling his head he leaned and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. "That is the best game of 'Gay Chicken' I've ever played, we're gonna have to play it again sometime. "

 Jin smiled. " I don't think you can call it 'Gay chicken' if neither of us is chicken, and we like doing those things to each other, can you? "

Manabu thought about it for a minute.  "yeah, maybe you're right.  But you're wrong by the way.  You won, not me"  

Jin looked confused.  Manabu leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. "The one with the cock up his ass first always wins.  Which means I'm your sex slave for the next month.  Do I really have to wear a collar?"  

Jin smiled an evil smile.  "Yup, _and_ with the bell.  And you have to fuck me.  You promised to fuck me unconscious and I intend to hold you to it"

 Manabu laughed.  "I. AM. A. SEX GOD.  Bow before me"  

Jin squinted his eyes at him.  "Don't tempt me Boo, or you'll be wearing nothing _but_ my collar and little neko ears for a month."

Manabu smiled at him."Come on, we need a bath."  

Jin looked him and pouted.  "Carry me, slave. I'm too sexed out to move."  

Manabu laughed and crawled off the bed. Rolling Jin over he scooped him up princess style and carried him to the bathroom.  Jin laughed and held on for dear life. "Geez Boo, I was joking. I didn't think you'd actually pick me up."  

Manabu shook his head. " It's okay.  We're probably going to have to call off of practice tomorrow, as you're likely to be a bit sore and a bit gassy tomorrow and I don't know about you, but loud wet farts aren't that conducive to creativity."  

Jin wrinkled up his nose.  "That's disgusting and vulgar. I'm gonna be farting tomorrow?  Why?"  

Manabu gave him a 'duh' look.  "It's one of those hazards of anal sex no one talks about.  Air can get introduced into the bowel during the friction of the sex and well, eventually it has to come out.  Might give you cramps too, hopefully not too bad though.  Hopefully the sex is good enough that you'll be willing to overlook the after-effects but it's your body. If you don't want to do this again I'll understand"

Manabu set Jin down and pulled out a couple of towels for after their bath.  "I'll run us a bath, I think it will soothe your bottom better than a shower okay."  Jin nodded. 

 

"Boo?  Thank you.  Thank you for not giving me shit, for giving me this opportunity and for making my first time really, **_really_** ,  nice." Jin blushed furiously but he wanted Manabu to understand.

Manabu moved to stand before him. " ** _Everyone's_** first time should be as nice as possible. You're really special Jin, and I'm honored that you let me be the one."

He pulled Jin into a hug."I'll still give you shit about other things though.  Just never about this.  'Cause this is you and me and nobody's fucking business"

 Jin snuggled into the hug and hummed his agreement.  Things hadn't changed between them much.  They just had a new private game they could play with each other.     

 


End file.
